Your Everything
by LadyMoonfire
Summary: A fluffy RobinStarfire fic about how life progressed for the two via memories...


An: Well, here's my first posted Teen Titans fanfic I just saw Keith Urban in concert and heard this song and I though it'd be perfect for a Robin/Starfire fic! This is basically a series of flashbacks from Robin's POV. I hope you like it (please R/R!)

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters from Teen Titans or the song My Everything by Keith Urban (obviously otherwise I wouldn't be writing fan fiction…)

Your Everything

"Happy Anniversary Star!" I said as I smiled at my wife. She smiled back and gave me a hug (slightly impaired by the fact that she was pregnant at the time). I handed her my gift and waited anxiously while she opened it.

"Oh my! It is quite beautiful Robin. I love you," she exclaimed as she opened the book I had given her. A book of memories and thoughts of her I'd had since I first met her. As she sat reading a dreamy look crossed my face as I thought about those memories…

The first time I looked in your eyes I knew

That I would do anything for you

The first time you touched my face I felt

Like I've never felt with anyone else

The day I first found you in the park I just knew there was something special, of course I refused to admit it at that point. You were so scared and alone, I could tell by the loneliness in your eyes. That look changed immediately, as soon as you saw me. I still can't figure out why I alone was able to make you comfortable and not the rest of the team. I stooped down and whispered everything would be alright while wiping away the tears on your face. That was the first time I'd ever witnessed your bright smile, it was then I knew I'd fallen in love (though it certainly took me far too long to admit it).

I wanna give back what you've givin' to me

And I wanna witness all of your dreams

Now that you've shown me who I really am

I wanna be more then just your man

The second I saw your grief stricken face after confronting you during my stint as Red X something inside of me broke. I saw how much and how deeply you cared and I that moment I realized how stupid I'd been to give up everything for my obsession. I knew I couldn't fight you, I couldn't break your spirit any further. Someone as beautiful and as pure as you should never be tainted by so much grief for if you loose hope, who else can have any. You showed me that Slade did not define who I was, that I could choose my own destiny. A destiny I wanted to share with you. That was when I first realized that I loved you.

I wanna be the wind that fills your sails

And be the hand that lifts your veil

And be the moon that moves your tide

The sun coming up in your eyes

Be the wheels that never rust

And be the spark that lights you up

All that you've been dreaming of and more

So much more, I wanna be your everything...

I was so scared that day, more scared then I had ever been before (which is saying something since I fight evil on a daily basis). It was the day that I told you I loved you as more than just a best friend. I laugh now to think that I didn't see the signs that you felt the same way. I practiced in front of the mirror for hours trying to figure out exactly what I was going to say to you. The moment I saw you though that carefully planned speech flew right out of my head. I couldn't stop stuttering and you asked me if I was alright. I think it was the concern in your eyes that finally gave me the courage to tell you. Your eyes, to think that's really what first shook me to the core. You said you loved me too making me the happiest person alive. Again I wiped away your tears, but this time tears of joy.

When you wake up, I'll be the first thing you see

And when it gets dark you can reach out for me

I'll cherish your words and I'll finish your thoughts

And I'll be your compass baby, when you get lost

After two years I knew it was time to ask you to be my wife. I knew I wanted to spend my life with you, I only waited to make sure that it was what you wanted too. I chose the night of the summer carnival because we had shared memories there before. Remember your first experience with fireworks and cotton candy. You were always so worried that you annoyed me with your questions, but you could never annoy me. I proposed under the canopy of the firework grand finale, but when you said yes your eyes shown even brighter and more beautiful than the fireworks above us.

Be the wheels that never rust

And be the spark that lights you up

All that you've been dreaming of and more

So much more, I wanna be your everything...

I wanna be your everything

I remember the day at breakfast when you first got sick to your stomach, at first I thought it was Beast Boy's cooking. Who knew it would be so much more. When you kept getting sick I was so scared I was going to loose you like I had the rest of my family, and when you came out of the doctor's office with tears I stopped dead in my tracks with a deep knot of fear in the pit of my bones. When you said we were having twins I was so relieved and ecstatic, but I wondered why you looked so sad. You said that you though I didn't want children and that I would be angry with you. I just smiled and gave you the tightest hug and most passionate kiss. I can't wait to meet those new additions to the Titan family, our family, my family. You are and always will be, my everything.

Shaken out of my reverie by Star snuggling up to me with a smile on her face I asked if she liked the gift.

"It is the most glorious present I have ever received. I will treasure it always." I smiled at Star and kissed the crown of her head. She laid her head on my shoulder and we were content just to have each other.

To be continued…

An: How'd you like it? I know it's totally fluffy, but I'm in that kind of mood right now. There will be one more chapter with Star's thoughts on the same memories. I'll try to get it out later this week, but since I'm going out of town it might come out later next week instead Please R/R!


End file.
